


Campfire and cuddles

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Campfire, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s 2:30 am why did I write this, M/M, Mentioned Percabeth - Freeform, Sleepy fic, Tired Nico, im so tired, nico just wants to sleep, solangelo, solangelo fluff, will wants to go to the campfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico just wants to go to his cabin and sleep until noon the next day, but Will wants to drag him to the campfire anyways.  Nico is going to sleep anyways.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 12
Kudos: 312





	Campfire and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s some more late night “why am I up?” Solangelo fanfic. I am very tired as it is 2:30 am hence the whole Nico falling asleep thing.

All Nico wanted to do was to curl up in his bed and go to sleep. He was exhausted from training all day and helping out with the younger campers—basically doing his duty as head counselor of the Hades cabin. Which he usually never did.

But his boyfriend had insisted on dragging him out to the campfire to have a good time, like he usually did.

“Only a few minutes,” Nico threatened as Will practically dragged him by the arm to the campfire.

“You don’t need to be so grumpy about it Nico,” Will chided, “it’ll be fun, and it’s good for you to lighten up a little. Have some fun.” Will parted Nico’s cheek playfully.

“You’re telling me—the son of Hades—to lighten up?” Nico raised one eyebrow at Will.

“But you’re also with the son of Apollo who, in case you have forgotten, is the god of the sun,” Will pressed his lips to Nico’s temple, draping his arms over his shoulders.

“You need to darken up then,” Nico said.

“Oh shush, come on before Travis steals all the marshmallows again,” Will urged.

“I’m surprised that you even let  _ yourself  _ eat marshmallows, aren’t those like, super unhealthy?” Nico teased, Will scoffed and rolled his eyes but continued to drag Nico to where the campers were gathered in front of the large campfire.

“Oh, you brought Nico?” Percy asked when he saw Will approaching them.

“Yup, and it only took a few hits,” Will said proudly.

“I did  _ not  _ hit you,” Nico exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise.

“I know you didn’t Sunshine, let me have some fun,” Will gave Nico a small kiss on the forehead, “it sounds better than me saying that I physically dragged you out of your cabin.”

“Whatever,” Nico plopped down on the log next to Percy, Annabeth leaned over to look at the two of them.

“Hey Nico, glad for you to join us,” Annabeth smiled mischievously.

“Nico scoot over there’s not enough room on the log,” Will insisted, trying to nudge Nico with his hip.

“Sit on the ground,” Nico crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I can move down some if there isn’t enough room, Will,” Annabeth said, the fire washing out her features in a warm yellow glow.

“Thank you,” Will smiled.

Annabeth scooted down the log a few paces and pulled Percy with her. Will shoved Nico closer to Percy and plopped down on the log.

“Hmpf,” Nico grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He leaned into Will’s side, either wanting affection, or wanting to be as far as possible from Percy.

“Oh come on, at least try to enjoy yourself,” Will nudged Nico with his shoulder.

“I’m too tired for that,” Nico leaned his head on Will’s shoulder.

“Hm,” Will gently carded his fingers through Nico’s hair. Pulling Nico closer into his side.

“I’m starting to think you just want to cuddle,” Nico muttered sleepily, already starting to fall victim to exhaustion with Will running his fingers through his hair. 

“Maybe, but I wanted to go to the campfire,” Will hummed softly under his breath.

“You could have let me sleep in my cabin and then joined me later,” Nico closed his eyes, listening to the laughing and talking of the other demigods. Relishing Will’s warmth and the feeling of his fingers running through his hair.

From the other side of the log, Percy elbowed Annabeth and gestured to Nico and Will. Nico, who was almost asleep on Will’s shoulder and Will, who was oblivious to the world around him and Nico.

Annabeth grinned at them.

_ Shut up.  _ Will mouthed at them, apparently not as oblivious as they thought. Percy snickered quietly.

After a few minutes—despite the noise and shouts of the other campers—Nico was asleep.

Will continued to play with Nico’s hair, watching the fire. Eventually campers started to get bored of the fire and returned to their cabins. At one point Kayla walked past Will and gave him a thumbs up.

“I’ll lock up for you,” she muttered before walking off to the Apollo cabin.

Will blushed and looked down at Nico, the fading campfire made his features soft and angelic looking. It was much different than the scowl that he often wore when he was awake.

“Nico, we should get back to your cabin,” Will said, nudging Nico.

“Mm,” Nico groaned.

“C’mon Nico,” Will insisted, “don’t make me carry you, then I’ll have proof at how much you’ve  _ really  _ been eating.”

“Grr,” Nico buried his face into Will’s shoulder for a few seconds more before sitting up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and took in his surroundings. Most of the campers had already returned to their cabins but there were still maybe half a dozen or so campers out. 

“Let’s go,” Will took Nico’s hand and helped him up, Nico’s arm was asleep and his neck was stiff.

“I’m sleeping in until noon and you can’t stop me,” Nico promised tiredly, letting Will lead him back to his cabin.

“Oh I can, and I will,” Will said.

“You are Will,”

“Shut up, you know what I meant.”

“Oh don’t tell me that wasn’t intentional,” Nico glared weakly at Will, but with his droopy eyes it didn’t have any effect (not that it usually did).

“Just get in bed,” Will rolled his eyes as they got to the hades cabin.

Nico gave Will a mock two finger salute before promptly passing out on his bed. Will rolled his eyes, toed off his shoes and slipped into bed next to Nico, pulling the smaller son of Hades into his chest.

Nico unconsciously snuggled closer. It only took a few minutes before both boys were completely passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope this is some sort of legible, guess I’ll find out in the morning when I read over what I’ve wrote. I hope you enjoyed, remember kids, go to sleep at a normal time (unlike me) and comments are my life. Thanks for reading.


End file.
